The Lost One
by Austin101
Summary: Who knew the world was so damp and pathetic? Everyone thinks it's all fun and lively until you're the one that finds accidents occur nearby on a daily basis until it becomes habit. It gets even more ugly when you find yourself finding portals popping out everywhere around you as well. -You will find links to songs that I have composed specifically for this story after the Intro.
1. Introduction, Part 1 of 3

**This has nothing to do with me; this was an idea that I thought up.**

**Enjoy, for I plan on working on this for a while (when I am not busy with college).**

* * *

"Case closed. You are free to go," the judge called out in his deep voice. The young man, 17 years old, gave a sigh of relief. He wore blue jeans with a black polo shirt that went with his white hair that seemed to be more of a silver color with his shirt, and his eyes were dark blue.

"There's nothing else to worry about now," the mother sighed with her son. They both walked out of the courtroom after grabbing their belongings they left on the bench. When they got outside, he stretched his arms out and took a deep breath.

"Finally," he sighed to himself again. He turned to the car and they headed back home to eat some lunch.

"Are you going back to your apartment," she asked him.

"Yea, I'm going back, there's no way I'm going to stay around after all of that again, being accused of helping in a robbery," he rolled his eyes.

"It was dumb, yea," she grumbled. "Let me know when you're heading out so I can leave some food with you in your car," she calmly noted.

"Sure," he quickly answered as he went upstairs to make sure he had everything he was going to take back with him since he had to sleep there for two weeks. He was really thankful that the others in the apartment complex were friendly enough to help watch his stuff while he dealt with the robbery issue he had nothing to do with. He carried all his stuff in one trip, because that's the cool way to go, to his small white car.

"I'm about to leave," he called out as he poked his head into the house. His mom came with a handful of bags with food in each bag, and he put them in his car. He said his goodbye and drove off to his apartment.

As he drove a few miles down the main street, he watched a pedestrian take the crosswalk: he was almost six feet tall, had a strange dark red coat on, and his pitch black hair was pretty messy. There's been a lot of weird pedestrians lately. He thought he was a homeless person, but he shook off the random thought as the light turned green. He continued listening to songs that he had found and put on a CD, until he drove up to the parking spot specifically for his apartment. He locked the car and went into his apartment room.

"I'm back, Kisano," he told his roommate, Kisano, who was cooking up some omelets with bacon. He was wearing a dark green hoodie with black sweats, and he had brown hair and eyes.

"Hey Hendrick, welcome back," Kisano exclaimed as he slowly walked over to give him a hug. "You're still a free man, right?"

"Yea," Hendrick sighed. "No charges, no parole, no nothing. I have nothing to do with these activities, and yet there's always something that _has_ to happen when I'm around, and I somehow end up getting suspected about it. It needs to stop," he fell onto the couch like a stone as Kisano went back to his omelets.

"Here's what I have to tell you," Kisano began. "One: you eat one of these omelets. Bacon makes the world go round," he said with a slight grin as he pointed a piece of bacon at Hendrick. "Second: you need to stop walking everywhere. Use your car or something to get to work," he pointed out as he put the bacon on top of the open omelet.

"I was fired from the last job because they didn't want anything to do with me after the second accusation," he complained. Kisano looked over to him again with the spatula in hand this time.

"Then take your car and use that to go find work instead of walking," Kisano noted as he flipped the bacon omelet. "No one can accuse you if you weren't there, and you'd be long gone if something around you did happen again."

"I'm not paying for gas," he sighed. "Gas is a pain with those freakishly high prices," he added.

"Hey," Kisano turned over. "Without gas, there is no bacon. With no bacon or omelets, the world would crumble into pieces," he slurred. "Bacon is the way to go, man." Hendrick laid his head back on the couch with a sigh.

"Yea, gas is great for food, but I'm not paying for car gas when I can just walk," he grumbled. Kisano looked at Hendrick.

"Go find a job then," Kisano nudged as he put his bacon omelet on top of four other bacon omelets on a plate that was next to him and then took it with him to the table to eat. "With a job for money for whatever plus gas, you have nothing to worry about. I buy all of the food because I work at the restaurant _and_ the store that's behind the apartment complex," he exclaimed as he slowly took a bite of his bacon omelet with joy.

He left Kisano to eat his bacon omelets as he went out to his car. Hendrick rolled his eyes when he realized that he had left the food and belongings in the car, so he took those into the apartment room before getting into the car to go look for a job. He drove by a few restaurants to see if they had hiring signs, but there weren't very many or he had already worked there until he was kicked out for the court sessions he had gone to. He drove down Segway Road towards another main street. As he came down to the stop, he waited for a few pedestrians to cross to the other side before continuing. However, before he began taking the turn on to the main street, a car coming from the left zooms over and tries taking the turn into Segway Road while the pedestrians were still walking by. He honked at the zooming car to get it to stop, but it didn't. Almost instantly, the pedestrian with the large dark red coat and messy pitch black hair dashes out of nowhere in front of the car. When the car reached him, the car bent where the hand was and the back rose up, sending the car flipping over him and the other pedestrians, who were screaming for their lives.

Freaking out in his car, he watched as the car flew. When he went to look at the pedestrian who flipped the car, he was no longer there. He looked around to see if he ran off, but he couldn't spot him anywhere he looked. Scared and shocked, he slowly took the turn onto the main street before the police show up, and continued on with looking for a job as if nothing happened.

"I swear, trouble always come at me when I don't want it to," Hendrick sighed to himself, passing one of the old jobs he got fired from. Another car came zooming from the other direction and crashed into another car, and the car that was hit was sent in his direction. In panic, he sped up to avoid getting hit. When he sped up, he quickly swerved to the right so he didn't hit the car in front of him who decided to stop and check out what just happened. I quickly drove into the side road into the parking lot to a Walgreens.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," he flipped out. He took a few minutes before putting his hands back on the wheel. "This is how things are when I'm out here," he complained to himself, slowly driving back to the apartment.

Taking almost half an hour to get back to the apartment, he walked into the apartment room to find Kisano making bacons on omelets yet again.

"Do you ever get tired of having bacon," he asked Kisano, who turned his head with fury.

"Bacon is what makes the world go round," Kisano exclaimed as he went back to his food.

"You're wasting so much money by buying things that you eat right away," Hendrick sighed, but Kisano didn't bother responding to him. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, just as a commercial that was introducing the bacon cheeseburgers. Kisano flinched and stopped what he was doing to jump onto the couch to watch the bacon. He snickered at Kisano who didn't care about anything but watching the bacon.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door, and he sighs because Kisano doesn't flinch a muscle. He got up to get the door to find himself looking at a police officer.

"Excuse me, is this your car," the police officer asked, pointing at his car. He inhaled deeply.

"Yes, that is my car," he finally answered. The officer looked at a clipboard.

"Someone gave me the car's license plate number, saying that the driver of this car was the cause of the crash that happened just off Hunter Street because the car was swerving. Could you please come with me so we can talk?" He motioned him to go to the police car. Hendrick turned his head slowly over to Kisano, who—wait, why is he holding a bag that's overflowing with gummy bears? And why is the TV now on that Swedish song about gummy bears?! Shaking his head in confusion, not caring to tell Kisano, Hendrick walked out the door and closed it, and then he went into the back of the police car.

"Where are we going," Hendrick asked.

"We're going to the police station to talk," he answered.

"Just what I need," Hendrick thought to himself. They got to the main road and went the opposite direction from the accident that Hendrick had nothing to do with. A few minutes later, they arrive at the intersection that turns into the police station, but there was another accident that was being cleaned up.

"Do you have something to do with this, too," the policeman turned his head to ask Hendrick who sighed.

"I have had _nothing_ to do with _anything_ that I was accused of. I'm completely innocent," Hendrick sighed.

"Sure you are," the policeman exclaimed. "Just sit tight until we get to the station." A few police cars appeared at the scene before he drove off with Hendrick still in the back. Green light after green light, they drove on.

"This is really stupid," Hendrick sighed again.

"Yes, it is," the policeman laughed. "You're doing some pretty stupid things from what I've been told." He slowed down and stopped for the upcoming red light as it went yellow.

"I have nothing to do with any of these," Hendrick tried explaining more, but the policeman wouldn't have it.

"You can explain yourself when we get you to the station. Until then, keep quiet." Pedestrians took the crosswalk on both sides of the busy main street, and Hendrick watched them go by. "Why can't you be like them? They aren't causing any trouble. All they're doing is walking around quietly and respectfully." Hendrick's eyes shot up when he noticed the tall black haired man with the dark red jacket taking the crosswalk. He stopped in front of the police car, and the policeman didn't notice because he was ranting on. "They mind their own business so they don't get into any conflicts with anyone. If there's nothing to be bothered about in the first place, there wouldn't be any casualties like this in the first place. You need to know," he stopped short as the tall man in the red cloak grabbed the front of the car by the headlights and lifted it above him. As Hendrick watched him, he saw the pedestrian's black eyes that didn't show any sign of struggle to carry the vehicle. He took the car away with him as other pedestrians ran away for their lives.

The tall black haired pedestrian put the police car down in a park where no one was around. The policeman shot out his car and held a gun at the pedestrian.

"What the hell was that?!" The policeman waited for an answer, but he only stood there motionless and speechless. "Answer me!" The pedestrian didn't say anything. After a moment, he walked to the side of the car where Hendrick was. He calmly opened the door with Hendrick looking up at him. He motioned Hendrick to get out with a calm motion with his head, and he got out slowly. He was really tall compared to Hendrick. A gun shot was heard.

"Get away from the kid," the policeman snapped, having shot a warning shot. The pedestrian slowly looked over to the policeman and shook his head. The policeman aimed at the pedestrian and shot, but he grabbed the bullet between two of his fingers before it reached him. He dropped the bullet and walked away while motioning for Hendrick to follow. The cop was furious. "I said stop, damn it!" He shot at him multiple times, and he snapped around to catch all of the bullets. When the cop stopped shooting, the pedestrian threw the bullets back at the cop's feet faster than the speed the gun did. The cop fell back and didn't get up as he and Hendrick walked away.

* * *

"Where are you taking me," Hendrick asked the stranger. "Who are you?" He didn't respond. Hendrick kept following him as usual. About ten minutes passed. "Where are we going?" No response. "What are we doing?" No response. They walked in silence again. Another ten minutes passed, and Hendrick saw that they were about to pass the street with the apartment complex he's roomed in: Auto Street.

"If you're not going to tell me where we're going and why you want me to follow you, then I'm going back to my apartment. I don't play games with anyone, especially the silent ones," Hendrick ushered, but he still didn't get a response from him. Just as Hendrick got up to Auto Street, he took his turn to go back to his apartment. What shocked him was that the stranger also turned down that street in the middle of the road. Hendrick didn't want anything else to do with him, so he walked ahead of him towards the apartment. When he turned to look at the stranger, he was gone. Not caring, he quickly turned back to the apartments. He took a few turns through the complex and up to his room. What he didn't like was that the stranger was facing the door as if waiting for the door to open.

"Why are you here," Hendrick asked, trying to not make it obvious that it was his room he was facing. No response. Hendrick squeezed past him to unlock the door and enter, but the stranger also came in before he could get the door closed. "No one invited you in here, get out," Hendrick snapped. "What do you freaking want?!" He still got no response from the stranger, who walked on some more. As Hendrick angrily watching him, he finally noticed that Kisano was watching some show on bacon again, but this time a girl who was about 20 years old was with him eating bacon.

When the stranger walked in front of Kisano, he stood up. Hendrick couldn't keep from chuckling: _no one walks in front of Kisano when he is watching his television._

"Hey man," Kisano started, Hendrick feeling happy. "How've you been?" Yes, be angry at that person who walked in front of—wait… _What?!_ The stranger looked over to Kisano and gave him a cruel look, but he still didn't say anything. Hendrick walked over.

"What's with the 'hey man' talk," Hendrick exclaimed.

"I know him personally, that's all," Kisano laughed as he watching the stranger walk off. Hendrick could only ask more questions.

"Then who is he? What's his name? What does he want? Why did he come," Hendrick was stopped by Kisano's laughing.

"Don't worry about it," Kisano said as he went back to his show. The girl with him didn't seem shocked at all by any of this. She was even supposedly Kisano's girlfriend or something. Hendrick sat down next to her.

"Do you know what's going on," Hendrick asked her, but she was just like Kisano: wouldn't listen to anything unless it's their show talking. He sat there for a moment before getting an idea. He walked behind them to get some bacon, and then he waved it in their faces. It got their attention and they watched the bacon like hawks, so Hendrick slowly moved it away from the television and then gave them the bacon while turning the television off. They didn't notice, Kisano at least never does. "Again, what's going on," he asked again.

"I'm eating bacon, that's what's going on," Kisano replied, and the girl sat there with her bacon, too, eating a bit slower than Kisano.

"How do you that person," Hendrick snapped, and Kisano stood up as he pushed Hendrick back, which shocked Hendrick.

"Look, I'm tired of being friendly like with you; you're too annoying and lazy. Okay? Let him do what he's doing, I'm letting him."

"Letting him do what," Hendrick snapped again. Kisano tilted his head as if he was about to punch Hendrick.

"I'm trying to get back to my world, but I don't know how," he mumbled. "He knows how to get back, so I'm letting him take care of it in exchange for an island I own." Hendrick looked at him with confusion.

"Where are we talking? Mars? Jupiter? Saturn? What?"

"Another world," Kisano angrily answered again. "He is getting us back, and no one will even know we were here." Hendrick was slowly thinking and taking everything in as Kisano sat back down to eat the bacon. "The bacon is heavenly," he mumbled to the girl with him.

"If you're from another world, how did you get here in the first place?" Kisano didn't like that question whatsoever.

"This 'ketchup' stuff is also very intriguing," Kisano ignored him. The girl nodded.

"Who is she, also from your world," Hendrick asked half-wittingly.

"No, she is actually just a creep girl who invades everyone's homes for their food," Kisano answered. Hendrick looked over at her, who lowered her head down while holding her bacon, looking up at him with an innocent expression.

"How long have you been here for," Hendrick threw at him.

"A few days ago," Kisano answered with a grin. Hendrick was looking really confused. "You only think that it's been much longer than that, but I did that to not attract so much attention, unlike big guy over there," he referred to the tall pedestrian.

"Does that mean I really don't have accidents coincidentally occur around me," he said with joy.

"No, you really do bring trouble wherever you go," Kisano killed his joy. After letting that go, he took a breath to start talking again, but a hole appeared in the air and something shot out of it onto Hendrick. When he opened his eyes, he didn't want to be seeing what was going on.

"Get out of the way," a female voice snapped at Hendrick before getting up. She wore a short black dress without sleeves and had white hair. "Get back here and fight like a _real_ Minboarsen, damn it!" She ran back through the circle, which then disappeared.

"And there goes the door," Kisano sighed. "Why didn't stay open long enough for us to get back," he exclaimed over to the tall guy in the other room, who didn't respond. Moment of silence. "So what," he said as if he was answering the guy. Hendrick could do nothing but keep from laughing at him and keep thinking of more reasons why he doesn't like Kisano anymore. "Whatever," Kisano finished. Another hole appeared with some debris coming out of it, hitting the floor just next to Hendrick's feet.

"What the hell," Hendrick snapped. Kisano quickly jumped to the circle.

"Adios, kid,' Kisano waved sarcastically as the door closed. Hendrick looked at the pile of debris sitting on the floor before looking at the girl. She sat there watching him as if waiting for something to do. Hendrick shook his head in confusion as he went to find the tall guy, whom he couldn't find in any of the rooms.

"What the hell," Hendrick exclaimed again. "They're both gone now, and left all of this stuff there." He stood there for a moment, taking everything into that head of his as he put his hands on his white-silver hair. "If they really are gone, I have to pay for the monthly rent alone and without a job, don't I?" He paused again, but when he looked over to the girl, she had closed the front door after leaving the apartment, leaving him alone.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do," Hendrick snapped to himself. "It's been a few weeks, and the deadline for the monthly payment is due tomorrow. No one has hired me since the last court session I had, and I don't have enough money to pay it off." He continued to pace around in circles. "If I could go to another world like that Kisano person, if that was even his real name, then I would want to go there now to not have to worry about this." He paced around the circle again before going to eat the final portion of food he still had. However, the girl that was there that same day Kisano and that tall stranger disappeared had secretly entered the room and had been eating the rest of his food. He flung his hands into the air and went back to his pacing circle.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I can't run otherwise I'll be suspected of some random, coincidental accident that happens. I can't go to another country because the court is holding me here. I don't have a job. I don't have anywhere to go, since it would be a mess if I went back with my family." He paced on like this some more.

He heard a swoosh. A plate clattered against the countertop. Then there was silence.

Hendrick slowly walked towards the other room, but when he entered the room, there wasn't anyone there. He looked in the connected rooms and windows to see where that girl went, but there wasn't anything that looked different than before. Being very desperate, he ran all around the apartment to make sure to make it to those weird portal things, thinking that the girl jumped through one of those when he heard the swoosh.

After an hour of nothing, he gave up and plopped onto the couch. He rubbed his face.

"She left really quickly out the door or window or whatever," he tried telling himself. "I don't know what to do," he mumbled angrily. He didn't move except to turn the television on, which was on a hockey game. He didn't care about sports, but he also didn't really care about what happens since he couldn't do anything at this point.

After a few hours, Hendrick fell asleep on the couch as the sun drew closer to the horizon to sleep. When the sun woke up, he woke up to the sound of knocking on the front door. He slowly stood up, knowing he would need to get it over with eventually. He opened the door.

"Hello, I'm here to-" the man began, but Hendrick stopped him.

"Yes, I still need to pay for the month, but I have no money anymore. No one will hire me, no one," he began before the man decided to stop Hendrick from talking.

"No, I'm here to take you away," he finished. Hendrick froze stiff.

"What are you talking about? I was about to leave once I told you that I wasn't-" Hendrick had to stop because he was interrupted again.

"Please be silent and come with us," the man snapped, and Hendrick shut up. There were a few others with him, but they all wore almost the same things, all that were very strange and probably foreign. They grabbed his arms as they walked away from the apartment into the parking lot. When they got to the middle of it, they stopped. The guy that was at the door looked down at something in front of him, but Hendrick couldn't see. In a moment, a purple-blue hole appeared in the air like a door.

"Wait, you're-" Hendrick was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"Go," the guy snapped, and they walked into the portal with Hendrick's arms captivated.


	2. Introduction, Part 2 of 3

_Previously: Hendrick got back to his apartment after another accusation that he was accused of, with his roommate, Kisano, busy making bacon omelets. When Hendrick goes out again to go look for a job after being fired yet again, he saw a really tall pedestrian that he later found out was somehow related to Kisano. Kisano said he was tired of Hendrick and "this world", except for the food, and said he was trying to get back with the tall guy just as holes appear in the air, which they jump into. A few weeks later, Hendrick finds himself being kidnapped and pushed into a portal in middle of the parking lot._

_Who are Kisano and the stranger really? What is this other world?_

* * *

"Go," the guy snapped, and they walked into the portal with Hendrick's arms captivated. Hendrick kept struggling to get out of their grasps, but it was useless. As they walked into the portal, he felt a really slimy sensation that he didn't appreciate. It felt like maybe ten minutes before they arrived on the other side, where Hendrick fell on his face. _I'm really glad I got out of my world, but I have no idea who they are and what world I'm in. I wanted to ask "Wait, you're from which world?!", but I was stopped as they pushed me in the portal_, he complained to himself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Hendrick snapped, referring to how they're still standing while he ended up falling. They grabbed his arms and someone put handcuffs on him. He stiffened. "What did I do?!"

"Silence," someone snapped from the distance, someone much larger than the rest of them. He had quite the fuzzy beard with his relatively short black hair, and he was almost twice as tall as Hendrick. "You have been found guilty of helping a dangerous outlaw of the Government. You will be questioned and then taken to court," he finished. Hendrick sighed as he is once again blamed for something.

"This is the first time I've ever been in this world, I don't see how I'm supposed to be guilty of anything," Hendrick tried getting himself out of the situation, but it didn't work whatsoever for him.

"You have supported an outlaw in your world, it is still a crime for this world," he snapped at Hendrick. "The court will decide your final punishment," he added. "Let's go," he urged everyone again, and they headed for the big, tall building in front of them. Everything around them was really fancy looking: there were a lot of shiny things, the grass and trees around the buildings were a bright green, and the paths and walls were very smooth and slick.

"Where are we," Hendrick tried asking.

"You're not the one to ask the questions," the guy snapped. "Refrain from speaking or your punishment will be worse."

"I thought you said the court was the one to 'judge' me," Hendrick exclaimed half-jokingly. The guy turned around and got in Hendrick's face.

"You will not make fun of them, nor us," he snapped. "March," he added as he continued walking again. They went from hall to hall, taking some turns here and there, going down stairs here and there. They finally came to a stop, where they opened a door and walked into a hall of prison cells, and they continued onwards to the last cell. "Get him in here until we question him," the guy said, and the others pushed Hendrick into the cell, causing him to hit his head against the wall.

"Hey! What happened to being careful with your prisoners," Hendrick snapped as he held his head. They closed the bar door and left.

"Good luck trying to get them to treat you nicely," a voice snickered. "They won't listen to anyone that comes in here. You're as good as dead as the rest of us." Hendrick tried looking from one bar cell to the other.

"What do you mean 'dead'," Hendrick snapped. More snickering was heard.

"Some of us have been in here waiting for our sentences for maybe ten years just so they can make sure they have all of our charges," someone snapped. "They're not going to make any exception for some kid," he added.

"They told me I was only going to be questioned before getting charged," Hendrick exclaimed.

"Good luck getting what you were told you'd get," the same guy that spoke first spat again. "At least it gets roomier when people like your roommate there are only around for a short time. He made it worse for himself when he escaped," someone else laughed. Hendrick turned to the dark side of the room to find the tall guy with the messy black hair and long dark red and black coat that covered his arms and body. However, the sleeves now have a stripe of fluffy feathers going down to the cuff of the sleeve, as well as a few other details to it in a whole.

"You're an outlaw to this world, huh?" Hendrick took a few steps closer to the guy, and he also noticed that really thick handcuffs were attached to his arms and legs, taking up about half his calves and arms. "What did you do to anger them so much?" Just like before, there was no response from him. The rest of the prisoners began to snicker. "What's his name? Why doesn't he respond to anything?" Hendrick turned to everyone's cells. One of them slowly went to the bars of their cell without touching the bars.

"Please tell me you're joking," he said seriously. Hendrick only looked at him. "You're pathetic, kid," he spat. "Find out who he is for yourself."

"You're in the strongest cells in the whole place," someone exclaimed as to hint who the tall guy is. "Only wicked people get to come down here. Does that still not ring a bell to who that man is?!"

"Silence," a voice boomed, and everyone backed up to the walls of their cells. Some guards came with someone Hendrick hasn't seen yet. He walked over to Hendrick's cell. "So you're the one that was helping _him_," he said quietly. He slowly looked over to the tall man, who shockingly looked back up at him. They looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Hendrick. "We're ready to question you." Some of the prisoners began to jeer at Hendrick and yell their heads off with fury. This other official opened the gate and let Hendrick out, always keeping an eye on the tall guy. The guards put handcuffs on Hendrick, but also held onto his arms for restriction if needed. "Please don't do that," he told the guards. "He's already cuffed up, and he is completely weak and vulnerable. No offense," he told Hendrick, and the guards let go of him.

"I take offense," Hendrick mumbled, but the official only chuckled.

"At least you have some humor still in you, that's good. Now, let's go," he noted as he began walking with Hendrick and the guards behind him while the prisoners jeered at them even more. They got out of the hall and locked the hall entrance behind them before going up the stairs, much higher than the main floor this time. On the fourth floor, there was someone mopping the floor in the distance that looked over at Hendrick and the guards as they walked up to the next set of stairs. On the seventh floor, researchers were walking through the halls with papers piled in their hands, and another took notice in Hendrick and the guards, however he gasped as he realized he still had some things he needed to experiment with and dashed off.

However, on the twenty-first floor, the main security floor, there was a large monitor on a little child with a blindfold over his face. His arms and legs were heavily chained and put him in the shape of an 'X', and all around him in the room was empty. He had short orange hair and a pair of shorts on. No shirt.

"What's happening with him? What did he do," Hendrick asked the official, who turned around to amusingly look at Hendrick, finding this humorous.

"Since you don't know anything about this world, I'll tell you at least about this kid," he smiled. Hendrick looked back at the monitor with the kid as he continued talking. "This is Bunny 'Glare' Shimaliton. He is only fifteen years old, but he has a huge reward on his head. There are countless islands that have fallen victim to death by him, and it's been told that he has fought evenly against a Warlord."

"Warlord?" Hendrick asked in confusion. The official laughed.

"The Seven Warlords are the big pirates of the seas that the World Government supports, but they aren't as big as the Four Emperors," he answered. "We were able to capture him because we found a moment with his guard down to chain him up. However, we had to get rid of his guard, Zamiko the Demon." He pointed over to a smaller screen to the side, where a man was also chained up like an 'X', but this guy had short silver blue hair that spiked up above the blindfold. "We couldn't catch him off guard, but we had a Vice Admiral, like myself, take him down in private," he added.

"They're that good?" Hendrick was still trying to get it into his head.

"Let's keep walking," the official, Vice Admiral, motioned. They started climbing up more stairs again. "Pirates wont' ever get to be as good as the World Government, they're just too corrupt and crude, taking whatever they feel like, and killing whoever they want."

"That's what this world is like? Trying to rid of pirates," Hendrick tried asking.

"We get rid of pirates that cause trouble so we can put the world in balance and peace," the Vice Admiral exclaimed, and they all climbed up the rest of the way in silence to the thirtieth floor where the court was. They walked in and sat down after waiting for the three judges to sit down.

"'Hendrick' from another world, you are charged for helping an outlaw with shelter and a-" the judge was stopped short because Hendrick pointed his finger at one of the members of the court, which caught him off guard.

"What're you doing here, Kisano," Hendrick snapped as he stood up. "Are you not an outlaw, too?!" Hendrick was restrained and tied onto the chair so he didn't call out like that again.

"Speaking out when you weren't asked a question will make it harder on you later on," one of the other judges noted. "Let's get right to it. How do you know the outlaw?" Hendrick rolled his eyes.

"I don't know him at all, I've only seen him a few times," Hendrick exclaimed. The judges jotted down some words.

"Why did you allow him to stay in your shelter," he asked again.

"Kisano was the one who let him in the house, I didn't want that freaking stranger to have anything to do with me," Hendrick snapped.

"Kisano already told us that he was using the outlaw to get back to this world in return of his crew's continued freedom," the judge replied.

"Then what's the point of this," Hendrick snapped.

"You helped an outlaw. Yes, Kisano did, but that was for a just cause. We're keeping an eye on him for the time being until this is all finished." Hendrick shook his head in confusion.

"So I'm being accused of something he also did, but he doesn't get in trouble for it," Hendrick snapped. "This is cracked up."

"You need to cooperate with us. As far as we're concerned, there is no point in keeping you in prison at the moment. However, if you begin to lie to us or know of something that you refuse to tell us, then you will be restrained in prison," the third judge remarked. "Are you saying you only saw him and didn't help him in any way?"

"Yes," Hendrick sighed.

"We still have some more questions to ask you then," the judge responded.

This went on for another two hours. Little did Hendrick know that he would have to wait two weeks before he was spoken to again by the Vice Admiral or the court.

* * *

The Vice Admiral walked down past the security floor where Bunny "Glare" Shimaliton was still on the monitor. Bunny's head slowly and slightly turned to the left for a moment before going back to how he was before. The Vice Admiral went down and unlocked the door to the hall and went down to Hendrick's cell.

"Tomorrow, we're taking you to Impel Down," he told the tall outlaw with Hendrick. "You, Hendrick, will be doing some work for the Government for a while before you can leave free."

"Like what," Hendrick snapped.

"Yard work, janitorial stuff, and cleaning dishes," he replied.

"How long is 'for a while'?" Hendrick felt he knew they were going to make him work for at least a few months before letting him go.

"Maybe a year or two," he replied, which only made Hendrick more upset.

"I didn't even help that bastard! He just walks into my apartment and does whatever he wanted, and Kisano did the same exact thing!"

"Don't raise your voice," the Vice Admiral snapped. "We're going to be really strict when we get you started," he added just before the red flashes of light and obnoxious sirens sounded. "Excuse me," he said as he walked out with the guards behind him. Before the door closed, a conversation sounded through the hall with it starting as "Bunny 'Glare' Shimaliton-".

"There's no freaking way I'm going to work for a year just because I helped an outlaw in this world without knowing it," Hendrick yelled as the door closed. He kicked the cell bar in front of him before pacing.

"I agree, your story is pretty pathetic to have to deal with such things," someone noted from another cell. "However, that's something we'd like to have happen to us instead of what's going to happen to us, so just be glad that you got what you got." Hendrick paced in anger.

"We're doomed," someone said, but he said it in a worried tone.

"What would make you say that," someone else snapped. The other prisoner pointed at the outlaw.

"Don't you know that Bunny 'Glare' is _his_ right-hand man?! Those guys were just talking about him before the door closed!" The prisoners began to feel worried, too. "Someone said that his crew would be free, right?" Most of them began sliding and backing up to the back of their cells. Hendrick didn't know what was going on, but he jumped when he heard chains rattling behind him. He moved to the side while the outlaw began pulling at the chains constantly.

"Kendashi is gonna rampage again," someone freaked out. The outlaw, Kendashi, pulled the chains out of the walls and swung them at the cells, catching the chains around the bars and pulling them out. Kendashi swung the chains circular to his sides as he walked down the hall slowly limping.

"No one can stop him when he gets like this," someone cried. "No matter the chain, he will get out of it!" Hendrick quickly noticed that this could be his moment of escape so he doesn't have to deal with any of this, and went to follow Kendashi.

_Meanwhile, the researcher on the seventh floor took notice of the alarm._

"Oh? Is it time?" He stood there for a moment. "I guess I'll be getting my stuff," he sighed.

The one cleaning on the fourth floor threw the mop when she heard the alarm.

"_Finally_," she called out as she ripped off the worker clothing and put on her white dress.

Zamiko lifted his head as he heard a ruckus from the other side of the wall in front of him. Without a word, he began to pull at the chains. He pulled harder and harder on the chains as to the point of growling, and one of the chains eventually pulled out of place for his arm to get free. One arm was enough for him, pulling the rest of the chains off with not as much effort. He got down from the stand and went to stand in front of the wall. Without moving, he stood there.

_On the security floor, the Vice Admiral walked into the control room._

"What's the damn problem," he snapped.

"Sir," one of them responded. "Kendashi broke out of the prison again, and is going on a rampage. However, that was after the siren was sounded."

"I don't' care about what happened _after_ the alarm, I care about why it _started_," he yelled at him.

"Sorry, sir," he gasped. "The recent prisoners Bunny 'Glare' Shimaliton and Zamiko the Demon have begun to wake up from the drugs we gave them," he exclaimed. The Vice Admiral looked at the monitor, and the blindfold was now shockingly off of Bunny's face, glaring at the monitor with his yellow eyes that went well with his orange hair.

"I want everyone to make sure Zamiko doesn't leave the building while I deal-" the Vice Admiral started until the wall broke apart. "With the bunny," he finished as Zamiko entered the room.

"How dare you take the young master," Zamiko grumbled under his breath as he once again carried his two swords in their sheaths. Zamiko pulled out the swords after placing them on his back.

"You're not going to have any chance of beating me if you try-" the Vice Admiral began again, but he was again stopped short because Zamiko cut open the wall next to where he was, ignoring the Vice Admiral. As the wall crumbled, he rushed towards Bunny.

"Young master, are you okay?" He took the chains off of Bunny and put his hands on his shoulders to calm him from shaking the place up. When the shaking stopped, he put him on his back. "Please hold onto me so I can get you out of here." He left the room and walked towards the Vice Admiral with a sword in hand. At the same time, more guards came up to the control room.

"You're not going anywhere, bastard," the Vice Admiral snapped. Another Vice Admiral showed up, but she was average height and had a staff. "You keep him here while I go get Kendashi." Bunny's head lifted up slightly as the Vice Admiral left to get Kendashi.

"I knew he would return, that bastard," he chuckled quietly. "Everyone went crazy with his disappearance."

"Please, young master, you need to rest and let me take care of these people," Zamiko pleaded as he placed him on a nearby chair that wasn't destroyed. Bunny looked up at him and then the officers.

"Just make it quick, please," he sighed. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I want the captain in my sight so he can boss everyone around."

"I laugh at the kid," the female Vice Admiral chuckled. "He's no right-hand man, he doesn't even care about anyone, seeing that he wants his poor captain to do everything instead of him. The right-hand man is supposed to be the caring and mature one who will watch-" she was stopped by Zamiko swinging his sword at her, who stopped it with her staff.

"I'm the guard of the young master and the captain," Zamiko mumbled quietly. "The young master is just as important as the Master, and I watch both of them." She watched him.

"So it is wrong to say that Bunny is the right-hand man, and we should be calling you Kendashi's right-hand man?"

"I do not care how you see being the right-hand man," he noted as he pushed his swords against her staff some more. "All I really care about is making sure both the young master and the captain are safe." He closed his eyes, sending a massive force at the Vice Admiral and pushing her back away from him. When she looked back up, both Zamiko and Bunny 'Glare' were gone.

"Sir, you let your guard down again," one of the officers saluted to the Vice Admiral, who suddenly had dreamy eyes.

"Bunnies are just the most adorable things, I couldn't stop thinking about bunnies!" She wiggled back and forth before snapping back to reality. "Damn, they escaped!" Some of the officers sighed. "Well?! Go stop them!" They ran off in all directions to look for the two of them.

Meanwhile, Kendashi was running up the stairs when he ran into the male Vice Admiral.

"You're not taking another step up these stairs," the Vice Admiral snapped, but Kendashi didn't respond one bit to the threat, running up another few steps. He shot his sword down to Kendashi's head as he ran up, but it only stopped him: it didn't pierce Kendashi's head. Confused, he pushes Kendashi back with his foot. "It's not Haki, that's for sure," he grumbled, trying not to praise him. Kendashi was suddenly behind him, which caught the Vice Admiral off guard. He turned around to get him in his view, but he had already ran up the stairs. "Damn! No more excuses for letting others get past me!" He, too, took up a sudden dash of speed which may be the same speed as Kendashi's. Hendrick continued running up the stairs, stopping once in a while because he couldn't handle climbing so many sets of stairs.

"Forever," was all Hendrick could manage to mumble to himself as he stopped again. When he got to the next floor, the Vice Admiral was fighting Kendashi head on.

"If you can't come quietly, I'll have to kill you," the Vice Admiral yelled, losing his temper. There was no response. "Damn you, bastard!" The Vice Admiral was sweating even more now. A few officers down the large room took notice and began freaking out.

"Crap! The Vice Admiral's Anger-Anger Fruit is building up!" The officers ran off as the two clashed on.

"Give it up, damn it!" The Vice Admiral's strikes kept getting harder and fiercer. Kendashi continued to block or dodge his strikes while trying to run down the hall. Hendrick tried walking along the wall past them, but the Vice Admiral saw him and grabbed him by the neck. "If you don't stop, I'll crush his spine!" Kendashi stopped. "He helped you, right? Don't you owe him a favor?!" Kendashi looked over, his black eyes slowly getting a mix of red in them. As Kendashi gave him quite the glare, he threw Hendrick against the wall, causing cracks in the wall and blood to splatter. Before he knew what happened, the Vice Admiral had Kendashi's hand stuck in his stomach. (Kendashi always wears black gloves on his hands) He took his hand out of him as the Vice Admiral fell on his knees to breathe.

Hendrick laid unconscious against the broken wall with blood still slowly coming out of him.

For once, Kendashi spoke. He had a _very _deep voice. His eyes that glared at the Vice Admiral were now a pure sunset red color.

"I'm getting my brother back." He disappeared, heading to the upper floors, as the Vice admiral knelt there trying to keep pressure on his open fatal wound.


	3. Introduction, Part 3 of 3

_Previously: Hendrick found himself taken into another world that he doesn't understand yet as he is taken from this world's government. He ends up in the deep prison with the tall stranger Kendashi, who is a huge outlaw that is always being hunted down, but was taken upstairs to be questioned. While heading up the stairs, he was told about Bunny 'Glare' Shimaliton who was locked up with Zamiko the Demon, his guard. Back in the cell, Kendashi heard Bunny's name and began going on a rampage, escaping the prison yet again! At the same time, Bunny and Zamiko broke free, and two others in the building began to take action. One Vice Admiral went after Zamiko and Bunny while the other found himself face to face with Kendashi, who defeated him._

_Why did Kendashi's eyes go from black to a dark sunset red color? What will happen to Hendrick, who is unconscious after being thrown at the wall from the Vice Admiral? Why did Kendashi just now finally speak, and who is his 'brother'?_

_Warning: this is a short part/chapter because this is what else is needed for the introduction._

* * *

"You're slow," Bunny sighed at Zamiko who was carrying him on his back.

"My apologies, young master, I will train to get faster while carrying you," Zamiko quickly noted as he carried him quickly down the staircases, passing officer after officer.

"Stop!" An officer that looked more experienced than the others held two swords directly at Zamiko from the top of the staircase while another ran over with a gun in hand. "We won't hurt you if you cooperate with-" the officer was stopped short by a punch in the guts, along with the other officer with the gun. Zamiko shot a demonic glare at them.

"There is no way I am going to let the young master be put through pain and boredom again," Zamiko spoke quietly with deadly intent. The two officers flew down the hall and cracked the wall on the other side. Zamiko carried Bunny farther down before stopping at the seventh floor.

"Why did you stop again," Bunny asked.

"My apologies," Zamiko responded. "There seems to be someone here waiting to ambush us." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"When we get back to the school, I'm going to have to make sure to get them to teach you how to handle things like this beforehand so you don't say it outloud and be a problem like this," Bunny snapped. Zamiko lowered his head.

"My apologies, young master," he said.

"Also, could you please take that head mask off of you? It's really bothering me," Bunny said as he reached below Zamiko's chin and pulled off a layer of skin. Underneath the mask, Zamiko's face appeared, having a nasty scar across his face from the forehead to below his right eye, his eyes the color of the deep blue water of the deep, as well as dark blue hair that reached down almost to his shoulders with the bangs split into two at the top like claws. Zamiko also had a tight piece of clothing covering the tip of his nose and everything below. "Put your coat back on, too!"

"Young master, I won't be able to run as fast with you if I'm wearing it seeing that it goes down to my ankles," Zamiko insisted, but Bunny didn't care. Zamiko was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Put your coat back on!" Bunny hit his head.

"Yes, young master," Zamiko said as he reached into his pocket, but he instead threw some knives to the right before pulling out something else from his pocket. Some marines fell in their view, holding guns.

"Those were just guns, you damn idiot!" Bunny hit him again. "Guns can't touch you!"

"My apologies," Zamiko responded yet again.

"How adorable," a female voice called from behind them as a staff hit his side. Bunny had jumped off his shoulders before Zamiko was hit. He looked down, grabbing the ceiling after poking his hands through the tiles.

"Why did you let that hit you?!" Bunny snapped at Zamiko.

"A thousand pardons, young master," Zamiko noted, "but I keep getting distracted when you keep talking to me with your words of wisdom," he called Bunny's complaints. "However, I must insist that you let me be how I am now and then train me with what I need to learn back at the school, otherwise I will have to call upon your aunt again," Zamiko said, which freaked Bunny Shimaliton out.

"Please! Not Aunt Kitti again!" He even began shedding tears.

"A thousand apologies for making you cry," Zamiko said as he looked over to the vice admiral. "But now, I will focus to the limit as I defeat her," Zamiko noted as he pulled out his two swords from his back. Before anyone could do anything else, Kendashi came running up the stairs onto that floor, stopping when he saw Zamiko and Bunny. At the same time, Kendashi seemed to shrink a few inches and get a bit skinnier, along with his clothes. Now he was about 5' 10'' and regularly built. His coat also reached down to his ankles.

"It's Kendashi," Bunny said in disgust. "He hardly ever says anything, it sickens me it's so annoying."

"Since we've met up, let's head out," Zamiko noted. "What about that guy from the other world?" Kendashi didn't respond as he disappeared, having gone down the stairs again.

"I hate him," Bunny grumbled as he fell on top of Zamiko's shoulders. "I especially hate how he keeps changing size when he's stressed out."

"You're not going anywhere," the Vice Admiral moved in front of Zamiko and Bunny.

"We don't have time for this. Let me take care of her and the officers," Zamiko motioned as he grabbed the hilts of his sword, but Bunny didn't get angry this time.

"I'll make this quick and short," he noted calmly as his yellow eyes shone like gold. The Vice Admiral and the officers began to burn in a blue fire as the floor below them dispersed. They fell through the floor before the floor fixed itself.

"Well done, young master," Zamiko applauded as he, too, disappeared with Bunny to follow Kendashi. As they went down, they found the other Vice Admiral holding his wound which was almost sealed now, as well as the other guy, Hendrick, against the wall. Kendashi was next to the Vice Admiral, making sure he doesn't cause trouble for the other two. This happened to be the seventh floor, too.

"Now that you're out, I can finally let them know that you're back," the researcher from the floor noted. Zamiko glared at him with deadly intent.

"May I kill him," he asked Bunny.

"No, we don't want to start anything," Bunny sighed, knowing exactly who he is.

"Good answer, Bunny 'Glare' Shimaliton," the researcher applauded. "I'm an important aspect of the school, you can't just go killing me." He turned his head. "Though you wouldn't be able to kill me anyway," he added with a grin, which ticked off Bunny.

"Why I outta kill you right now!" Bunny said, completely ignoring the fact that he even said it himself that they shouldn't kill him.

"How sad, though," the researcher said as he looked at Hendrick. "Died while in another world." Kendashi actually responded by closing his eyes because he knew what they were going to say. "Why on earth would you let him die, Kendashi? Didn't he help you in the other world? Oh wait, it's because you knew you could bring him back to life," the researcher put a fist on top of an open palm. "That's got to be it!"

"You're dimwitted," Bunny sighed. "Kendy can't bring anyone to life. Zamiko, just take the body with us so we can give him a proper funeral." Zamiko walked over as Bunny jumped off to pick the body up.

"Alright, let's go," the researcher exclaimed, getting evil glares from Zamiko and Bunny. However, the Vice Admiral also got up, burning in anger again.

"I'm not letting you get away again, you damn bastards!" He charged at them, but Bunny stood in front of the others.

"I'll take care of him real quick, you guys just leave already," Bunny snapped, the real reason behind him doing this being because he didn't want to be with that researcher.

"I'm not able to stand against Vice Admirals, so I'm okay with that," the researcher exclaimed as he ran off with the others. Bunny looked over at the Vice Admiral charging at him.

"Only Kendy and I can manage a Vice Admiral from the school," Bunny grinned. With Zamiko carrying Hendrick, they stopped at the fourth floor because the researcher wanted to stop.

"You actually waited, you son of a bitch," the girl that was acting as a janitor but now in a white dress stormed over and hugged the researcher, who began to blush.

"Anything for you," he said with glee, but then she punched his face.

"Never say that, anything you do when you say that means you're not going to do it," she snapped. "Are we leaving or not?" However, she noticed Bunny wasn't with them, and gasped. "Where's Honey-Bunny?!"

"He's—" the researcher was about to answer that, but Zamiko stopped him.

"He's catching up, but we need to get out of here and back to the school," Kendashi actually spoke again. "We don't want the principle to be any angrier than he may already be," he added. No one made _any_ movement. They all just stood there.

Zamiko was the first to disappear, leaving a cloud of dust behind him, with everyone else right behind him. When they got outside, they didn't bother to stop, going straight for the water where a little rowboat flowed with the water on the shore. On the rowboat was a little toddler which didn't' shock any of them in any way. The four of them piled on the rowboat with Hendrick laying on the bottom of it and the toddler sitting on top of him, and they began rowing.

"I worry for Bunny," Zamiko started. "I don't want him to have to try figuring out which direction to go, he's horrible with directions."

"You don't have to worry about that at all," the researcher grinned, and Zamiko shot him another evil glare. "He's right there," he pointed over to the shore. Bunny was walking on some stone paths that keep floating to the water surface, eventually landing on Zamiko's shoulders as his shining gold eyes went back to yellow again.

"Please tell me you killed that bastard," the girl with the white dress snapped. "He always stared at me when he walked by me while I was cleaning up."

"I didn't kill him, but there's no way he's going to be moving for a while," Bunny responded.

"I'm still surprised to be seeing the two students face off against Vice Admirals like that," Zamiko said admirably. "No one at the school can stand a chance."

"You're getting there, too," Kendashi told Zamiko.

"Thank you," he thanked him with a slight bow.

"So, shall we throw the kid off the boat," the researcher asked. Zamiko reached for his swords.

"How dare you! We're not throwing the young master off the boat!" Zamiko pulled out the swords.

"I was talking about him," he pointed at Hendrick. "There's not really any space for him at the school for a funeral, so why not just drop him here?" Kendashi looked down at Hendrick.

"You might want to scoot back as far as you can," Bunny told Zamiko and the others, and they all squished against one side of the boat with Hendrick still on the ground and Kendashi on the other side. The researcher, whose name is Sano, found himself sitting squished next to the girl, whose name was Lili. Lili found him trying to lay his head on her shoulder, so she pushed him off the boat.

Kendashi closed his eyes for a moment as a strange symbol appeared on his forehead. After a few seconds, a horn starts to emerge from his forehead where the symbol is. When it stopped coming out, he leaned his horn to Hendrick's forehead, pricking his forehead slightly. The horn glowed slightly before overflowing with light, which was sent into the pricked spot of Hendrick's forehead. Kendashi pulled back when the light stopped, taking deep breaths of air. After a minute, Hendrick shot up, which shook the boat. Because it shook the boat, Sano was sent back into the water while he was trying to get out of the water.

"He wasn't dead," Kendashi noted, then went back to silence.

"What are you talking about," Hendrick turned around, not remembering what happened, although he started moaning because his back had turned too much after hitting the wall like that, laying back down at the bottom of the rowboat.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out," Hendrick sighed, thinking he was seeing things when he noticed the horn on Kendashi's head.

"That's fine, we're going to arrive fairly shortly," the researcher noted. Hendrick remembered that there didn't seem to be any islands around when he looked out the windows while in the court room of the building.

"Where are we going? There's nothing near here," Hendrick tried asking, slowly passing out.

"We're going underwater," Bunny cheered. Kendashi's horn glowed a tiny bit when a bubble appeared around the rowboat as it began to sink down into the water. Hendrick was so confused and in so much pain that he finally passed out. Sano just barely made it on the boat before it went down below.

* * *

_Hendrick is back from being almost dead thanks to Kendashi, who is now worn out because of it. As they go under the water's surface, the group began to argue and complain. It took maybe half an hour before they approached it: the __**Wandering Academy of Talent, Education, and Research**__, aka WATER. It was a massive building on a huge rock that floated in middle of the deep ocean with a large bubble surrounding it. _

_What sort of power does Kendashi hold? _

_What is this Academy about? Why is it so deep under water?_

_What kind of past do these students of the WATER have? How did they end up here?_

_Is that a bear that just walked in the front door?_

_What will happen to Hendrick? Will he be allowed to stay at the Academy until things get sorted out?_

_What is Bunny's story? What is Kendashi's story?_

_Who's this toddler that was on the boat that didn't seem surprising to anyone?!_

_This concludes the introduction to The Lost One._

_Don't worry. This is only the preview to introduce the story. The real fun begins now._

* * *

"**Aunt Kitti" mentioned in the story is "Kitti" that belongs to someone else and has been used in other stories as well.**

**Please review and comment on what you like or what you would like to see or think will happen next. Your reviews can create more ideas that can lead to an even greater story than I am already anticipating.**


	4. The Academy

_Hendrick came to the world of One Piece after some shocking turn of events in his own world, including the appearance of the outlaw Kendashi and the real Kisano. He was taken with Kendashi into a government building to be charged, but two other outlaws, Zamiko the Demon and Bunny 'Glare' Shimaliton, escaped which lead to many things. When Hendrick came conscious thanks to Kendashi and his horn of strangeness that appeared on his forehead, the whole group came to a small rowboat accompanied by a toddler. Hendrick, Kendashi, Bunny, Zamiko, Sano, Lili, and the strange toddler sunk down into the water as Hendrick passed out again._

_They went to what they called their home, the Wandering Academy of Talent, Education, and Research, also known as WATER. The majority of the students think of each other as a big family._

Hendrick slowly opened his eyes, looking up towards a brown ceiling. He tried to sit up, but his back stung when he tried. At least it didn't hurt as much as before.

"Ay," some strange noise said beside him, but he couldn't turn his head to see who or what it was. "Et et," it did again as a plate was moved onto his stomach. On the plate was six onigiri, all with a different color. He heard the door open, some soft stepping leaving the room, and then the door closing behind it.

"What the hell was that," Hendrick mumbled. He looked at the onigiri with a strange expression, never seeing onigiri in person before. He picked up the one that was slightly red and took a nibble. It had a slight hint of cherry in it, so he took a bite out of it, looking at the other colors: orange, yellow, blue, and two purples, one of the purple was darker than the other. He sat up to take a closer look at the onigiri, but he took a moment to realize that his back didn't stab him when he did so. He again looked at the onigiri, taking another bite out of it. Finishing the rest of the red one and taking the plate with the other onigiri, he stood up and left the room to find out more about what's going on and where he was.

There was a long hallway with lots of doors, but it was silent and no one was in site. Everything looked really nice and smooth, especially the floor. He slowly walked down the hall and found a staircase going down, finding himself looking down another hallway, but it was wider this time, and it didn't have so many door, either. One of the far doors opened with an older man walking out of it; he was quite tall and had white hair, wearing a nice blue suit and bubble tie with an opened very dark blue jacket that reached his ankles.

"Hello, Hendrick. Good to see you up and going," he noted with a smile. "Care to join me for a while? I have come tea heated up," he added with his eyes closed and motioning him into the room. Hendrick slowly walked over and into the open room. The older man closed the door and walked around the desk in middle of the room to his chair. "Have a seat," he held his hand out to the chairs in front of the desk for Hendrick to sit as he himself sat down. Hendrick sat down with his plate of onigiri.

"Who are you?" The older man pulled out a file from his desk.

"I apologize," he first said. "I am the President of this academy, Mr. Shimaliton." Hendrick almost dropped the onigiri.

"Is Bunny your grandson?"

"Oh? You've met him already?" He turned around to pick up a cup of tea. "Tea?"

"Sure," Hendrick said, reaching out and taking one of the cups.

"Is there anyone else that you already know?"

"I met Kendashi and two, but I don't' know their names."

"Was one of them really into dresses and the other really annoying?"

"The others thought one of them was really annoying, but yea, the girl was wearing a white dress and a small black hat."

"Yup, those misbehaved ones are Sano and Lili. Sano is a researcher for the Academy, but he always leaves the premises without my permission. Lili is trying to get educated in performance and style, and she continues to leave as well to find more fabrics and styles."

"Why did I need to know that? I didn't really want to know anything about them," Hendrick sighed. "They're too much to even stand next to."

"I'm with you there. Of everyone that thinks they can do what they want, and there are dozens that do, those two are the most bothersome with the exception of one other."

"I… don't really care, sir," Hendrick put bluntly. "Where am I?" Mr. Shimaliton looked over at him with his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"You are on the underwater Academy called WATER, Wandering Academy of Talent, Education, and Research. As the name implies, this Academy moves all around the ocean, never staying in one place. We have people from all around the world here in the Academy, and they have brilliant minds, talents, and guts, which is what we like to see here. We have a special team that I allow to go out to the islands above to find the people about to be executed, about to be murdered, about to be experimented on, and any other horrible thing, even those that have no home. Even those with nowhere to go have something wonderful about them," he chuckled. "Sano was one of the homeless ones, kicked out from his parents' home for being himself and wanting to learn instead of work."

"What kind of classes and teachers are here?"

"There's as many classes as you can imagine. There are small classes, large classes. Individual classes, group classes. Labs, text books. Exercise, work. Name it, we have it. The teachers are usually graduates."

"Why do you want to bring people here so much? For using their skills?" Mr. Shimaliton leaned forward and put his hands on the desk lightly.

"We bring the hopeless people of the world above here to learn and have a life again. This place is a home to those that don't have one. I grew up with no home until I made my own. Later I was kicked off the island with just a boat, and I decided to make a ship for my own home. With so many conflicts going on at that time, I was in danger, and ended up at the Sabaody Archipelago where they helped me start working on an underwater ship. After fifty years, this is where I have gotten. This is my home, and this is a home for everyone here. Please don't disrespect that."

"I won't," Hendrick noted to himself.

"Good." He pushed himself away from the desk and stood up. "Let's go take a tour of the Academy. I want you to enroll here."

"Why would I enroll here?"

"You don't have a home," he pointed out. "You also don't belong in this world. You know nothing about this world with nowhere to go. It would be best for you to stay here until you adapt."

"How did you know?"

"Kendashi told me." Hendrick stood up.

"Alright, it's better than my world," he admitted. "And like you just said, I have nothing to do, so what the hell," Hendrick shrugged. Mr. Shimaliton grinned as he went to the door and opened it, letting Hendrick walk out first. When he walked out, however, it wasn't the same hallway that he was in before. Instead, they were now entering a huge, open room. This room was the entrance to the Academy, the fancy stairs at the other end of the room, more of the shiny floors and walls, fancy and stylish rugs and mats, and more and more and more awesome things.

"This is the main hall where we do our stand-offs, battles, tournaments, and, well, basically everything." They walked towards the stairs, going through the door under the set of stairs going to the left. In it was the kitchen, where little light brown cubs wandered around. "Posaku, are you still here," Mr. Shimaliton called out, and clattering pans was heard. The cubs began to freak out, too, running around before huddling together to the counter. Soon after, very slowly, another guy walked over very slowly in black pants and shoes, a light black and purple striped shirt, and his purple eyes matched his figuratively black hair with purple tips.

"Y-…yes, s-sir?" He slouched ever so slowly.

"I would like you to meet Hendrick, possibly a new student to the Academy. I'm showing him around, and I wanted to introduce the two of you to each other." He turned to Hendrick. "Hendrick, this is Posaku, the Academy cook and teacher."

Hendrick's first thought was "How can he be a teacher if he's so freaking shy? He won't even look at me."

"Posaku, why don't you introduce your cubs and what they are for?" Posaku hesitated as he desperately looked at Mr. Shimaliton, but he couldn't refuse him, so he answered.

"Umm… there are my cubs…" he took a moment to think. "W-we all… umm… have our own… s-set o-of… m-mini-ions… that w-we… care f-for…" he couldn't stop stumbling over himself, slouching some more, wishing he didn't have to speak anymore.

"Well done, Posaku," the President clapped. "You're getting better at this!" He gave him a big grin, and Posaku, extremely embarrassed, turned to hide his face with his hands as if he was about to cry. Mr. Shimaliton turned to Hendrick. "This is the most he's said to anyone other than me. I've been trying to help him talk some more and be more social, but we've been going at this for thirteen years now, and he is now twenty three."

Hendrick had a shocked expression, asking himself "T-twenty three?! For thirteen years, he's been like this?!"

"So yes, everyone has an opportunity to have minions if they so wish so. Posaku has these twelve cubs, who help him cook and show up in his place, Sano has minions, but I'll let you figure out what they are, and Kendashi is an example that doesn't really have any minions." He paused before coming up with an idea. "Posaku, why don't you make him one of your smoothies?" Posaku snapped around to look at him with a _huge_ grin on his face. It… it is really creepy and demon-like.

He then disappeared. Five seconds sharp, he stood there again with a tall glass in his hand with a bright pink and blue shake, whipped cream, and a gummy bear on top. The cubs clapped.

"Never gets old," Mr. Shimaliton clapped, too. "If we had a bit more time, I would have Posaku explain why he chose what he chose, but I think we should go to the next room for Posaku's safety." He took the smoothie and gave it to Hendrick. As soon as the glass left his hand, he slouched again, turning around in embarrassment as he went back to cleaning.

Mr. Shimaliton opened the door, and they were in another hallway instead of the main hall.

"These are the boys' dorms."

"I am seriously frustrated with this." Mr. Shimaliton shot him a confused look. "What is with the doors leading to somewhere completely different than where we were originally?" He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. You will figure it out someday, just like everyone else."

"No one knows why this happens?"

"Nope. Only me."

"Alright," he said as if he was going to be the first to figure out why.

"I'm kidding. Everyone knows why it happens." Hendrick rolls his eyes. "Alright, the only other big place you really need to know about is the dining hall." He reached for one of the doors closest to him and opened it, when suddenly a plate flies through the door and breaks against the wall. Gasps were heard from the other side as Mr. Shimaliton stood in the doorway after the plate flew by. Hendrick looked inside to see a huge crowd of people with food all over them and some people holding others by the collar of their shirt.

Mr. Shimaliton walked into the room, and they all stepped back with their heads lowered in guilt. Kendashi was at the corner table, minding his own business as if nothing was happening. When Mr. Shimaliton was in the center of the room, he spoke.

"You… _do_… realize what will happen if _he_ finds out you're wasting the food…," he said with the most serious and worried tone Hendrick ever heard anyone say. Everyone jumped like crazy at this, and they ran everywhere, wiping everything, organizing the plates, cleaning up that plate that broke plus the other broken ones. Just as everyone sat down, Posaku peeked through the door after the sudden change from loud to silent. Seeing nothing bad happening, he closed the door. No one dared to look over to the door to see if he had peeked through. "I would like to know what happened here. This is _extremely_ incompetent of you all. I will never allow anything to ever effect Posaku as long as I live, and you know this." He really emphasized 'extremely'. Hendrick walked through the door and closed the door behind him, but no one noticed. There was silence. "We are supposed to be a family." More silence. "So. What got this all started?" More silence. Hendrick didn't see anyone other than Kendashi in the room that he knew. He also noticed that everyone was wearing some kind of long jacket that reached to their ankles, all with different designs and colors, zipped and unzipped, buttoned and unbuttoned.

"I started this," someone stood up. Mr. Shimaliton didn't seem fazed. Everyone looked at this guy very annoyingly as he smiled while speaking up. "My minion clung onto me without me knowing, and no sooner did she start causing chaos, throwing things at everyone to get everyone mad at each other." A few people began to mumble, wanting to beat him to a pulp.

"Sarichno, you really need to stop doing this. I will have you contain your minions in my office every meal for a month again." Mr. Shimaliton turned and walked towards Hendrick. "I know he's doing this on purpose, but I don't want to show how cruel I can be when they mess with Posaku's food. Why don't you stay here until dinner is over, and get to know some more members of the family?" He smiled, opening a door. Once it closed, everyone went back to eating, and Hendrick was left to himself until, of all people, the troublemaker finds his way to Hendrick.

"Hey, man," he held out his hand. "What's your name?"

"Hendrick." He slowly shook reached out to shake his hand.

"Aw, don't be like that! We're all family here, we're not going to cause harm to anyone for cruel intent! Go grab some grub and come on over." Sarichno went back to his table of three. Sighing with nothing else to really do anyway, he went to get some food. When he reached the counter, the cubs got up on the stools so they could see over the counter. They gave him a questioned expression as to what food he wanted, and he pointed out what he wanted (though he didn't even know any of these strange foods) with the cubs putting it all on a plate. Posaku peeked around the corner very slowly for a second before hiding again. Hendrick went to the almost empty table in regret.

"So, where are you from, brother?" Sarichno nudged him with his elbow.

"I'm from elsewhere." The other three laughed.

"Yes, that is true. I really doubt anyone used to be from the deep ocean. Where did you live before?"

"Elsewhere. You don't need to know where I came from."

"Well, we sort of do need to since we're one big family now."

"I don't need to tell you anything." He looked at Hendrick with a disappointed look.

"What's your name?"

"Hendrick."

"Well Hendrick," he paused. "This would have gone so much smoother than it needed to." He pointed his finger at Hendrick, but another hand appeared out of nowhere, clasping the finger. "Look who finally decided to join us: the silent Kendashi."

"You don't need to worry about me, Kendashi, I'm fine." Kendashi gave Hendrick a glare.

"He was going to kill you. Anyone that means ill will to anyone must be stopped. Even if they are family." Sarichno laughed.

"You say the funniest things when you actually talk. Me, kill him? That's absurd." He flicked his hand sarcastically.

"You've killed your family, and you killed here. The only reason why you are here is because of your tactics and the sympathy of Mr. Shimaliton." Laughter was heard.

"Please, they were absurd people making the stupidest mistakes and caused problems everywhere—" Kendashi punched him so he didn't say another word, holding back on the punch.

"Everyone makes mistakes. One mistake doesn't mean death is the consequence!" At this point, everyone had their attention towards the two of them.

"Oh really?" Sarichno grinned, and Kendashi grew slightly, back to his appearance back when Hendrick first met him. Everyone backed up to the walls except for those that left the hall in fear of what was going to happen. Spiders began to peel through the ceiling all around the two of them. "Why don't you go ahead and kill me then so nothing else happens around here?" Kendashi pulled at his arm and swung him above his head and back to the ground, but Sarichno landed on his feet instead of being smashed. Hendrick was against the wall and was about to leave the dining hall to find Mr. Shimaliton, but he was right next to him.

"Sir?! Why aren't you stopping this?!" He didn't say anything for a moment.

"For one, this always happens. Kendashi never loses to him, even though Sarichno is very talented. Second, everything will be okay." Hendrick threw his hands in the air. A few larger spiders the size of feet came through the ceiling as the smaller ones formed a copy of Sarichno.

Kendashi threw a punch at the real Sarichno, but the spider clone collided with the impact instead, followed by a counter punch to the face. With the counter punch, Kendashi looked to get even bigger. He disappeared behind the real Sarichno, but the larger spiders fell from the ceiling at the same time with web barriers instantly as he tried to punch him again.

"Kendashi, you're not going to defeat me by throwing punches," he taunted. "Use more of the Rokushiki, will you?" Hendrick turned to Mr. Shimaliton.

"What's Rokushiku?"

"It is a special skill that takes years of training to master even one or two of them. Kendashi likes to use Soru, which is why he keeps disappearing. There is also Tekkai that hardens the muscles, Geppo that allows you to walk in the sky, Shigan is a finger pistol, Rankyaku is a special kick, and Kami-e is a way of dodging like paper. It's okay if you don't understand right away."

"I have no idea what you just said," Hendrick rolled his eyes. Some spiders flew at Hendrick, and he jumped. "Get them off! Get them off! Get them off!" The spiders got off on their own, going back to the now second of two spider clones.

However, now Kendashi had a set of black feathered wings on his back, as well as his horn on his forehead. As it was clearer to everyone, everyone left the room. Everyone knew that it was getting too serious, and they would be in danger if they stayed. There was maybe fifty that stayed to watch for their own amusement.

The ground shook every time Kendashi took a step. The walls continued to shake from how tense he was. Dust and sand was falling from the ceiling. This was nothing compared to the government headquarters on the island; Kendashi was holding way back.

"Since when was he this strong?! He wasn't this strong before!" Hendrick tried to balance himself while asking the President, who stood as if nothing was happening.

"This legendary strength is his power that he has promised to never use outside this Academy. If he did ever use it, it could destroy cities."

"Why?! How?!"

"Devil Fruit," was all he responded with.

"And what the hell is that supposed to be?!"

"It is a fruit that gives you a single ability, but at the cost of losing the ability to swim. If you go into water, you will drown." Hendrick flung his hands around.

"So what is this freaking ability?!"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you because you know nothing about this world."

"Just tell me!" Hendrick grabbed his sleeve, which surprised the President. All he did was give an interesting grin.

"Of the three types of Devil Fruit, Logia which is the most powerful, Zoan, and Paramecia. Elemental, Animal, and Others, respectfully. Kendashi ate a Zoan-based fruit, but it's a special fruit that is equal with Logia-based fruits. He ate a Mythical Zoan-based fruit, the Ali-Ali Fruit, the magical Black Alicorn." Even though Hendrick didn't fully understand the concept, he feared what was happening just by seeing this.

The spiders clung onto Sarichno and turned a dark green. Everything shook even more, everything was falling apart, even more so as Kendashi completely changed into this Black Alicorn. However, before anything else happened, music was heard. Hendrick looked to the far door of the dining hall to find a gorgeous woman with blonde hair sitting down on a chair with a full harp standing in front of her. Even a few measures of music stopped the movement of Kendashi and the spiders. As the girl got their attention, she played on. As it did, Kendashi slowly walked on all four, still as the Alicorn, and knelt down with his head on her lap. **(Song is at the bottom of my profile)**

By the time the music stopped, the spiders left and Kendashi was back to his normal self. Everything was still. Everyone quietly left except Mr. Shimaliton and Hendrick.

"Who is she," he asked in awe of her being able to stop everything.

"Out of everyone in the Academy, she is the most respected," he said quietly. "Even more respected than me. She is so loving, so caring, so beautiful, and so wonderful. She had lost everything in her life before Kendashi found her." This woman started to slowly run her fingers through Kendashi's hair with a smile.

"Okay, before you say any more, I want to know how they know each other."

"Sure," he sighed.

* * *

Three years ago when she was seventeen years old, her island was destroyed. Everyone she cared about and loved was on that island. It was also an island that was treating her because she was dying, and she still is. They were trying to cure her. But now, she sat very weakly against the sandy shores of the island. What was left of the island that wasn't scorched by fire, along with a wooden beam.

Even though she was very weak, she was small enough that this wooden beam wouldn't flip her around, and so she got on it and let the water take her.

When she woke up after having fell asleep, she found herself on an island of trees, and nothing but trees. In front of her was a black horse with a horn and wings that stood in front of her. As she got up, this magical creature began to freak out, stomping around and causing the water on the shore to jump around. However, because of this, she stopped breathing. She was so horrified, her body couldn't stand the shaking.

She heard a whisper in her ear, telling her to sing a song. She didn't know why she was telling herself to sing, but she did, not knowing what to sing. At the sound of the first note, the Alicorn stepped back, but came to a stop, watching her. She kept singing this melody she made up, which later became the song she just sang. The alicorn had become an eighteen year old guy that always silently sat next to her, waiting for more.

No one ever knew that this girl ever had a talent to quiet the most magical of creatures with just her voice. Ever since then, the boy with the Ali-Ali Fruit followed her everywhere she went. A few months later, they found their way to the Academy.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how corny and stupid that sounds? What kind of world is this? Magical creatures? A voice that can calm any creature? Please." Mr. Shimaliton only looked at him.

"You saw what just happened, didn't you? Do you not see that she is very weak looking?" Silence. "Welcome to our world of the impossible." He opened the door behind him and disappeared.

Hendrick slid to the ground slowly, unable to comprehend what this world can do.


	5. The Education

_Previously, Hendrick woke up in the WATER, finding himself eating some magical onigiri that healed his back somehow. He first met the President of the Academy, Mr. Shimaliton, who claims the Academy is more of a home than a school, searching for the outcasts, homeless, and the unloved to take in. Pointing out that Hendrick didn't know anything about this place, Mr. Shimaliton showed him around for a little bit before introducing him to Posaku, the very shy cook, and his twelve cub minions. Everyone in the Academy has the option of having minions, but not all have them._

_When they got to the dining hall, the troublemaker Sarichno already came and began causing trouble until Mr. Shimaliton stopped. He started to slowly get at Hendrick, but Kendashi stopped him and they began to clash on as the President explained many things to Hendrick. _

_As they were about to go full out in the fight, a girl came out with a full sized harp and played it to sooth Kendashi and Sarichno's spider minions. Hendrick couldn't take in everything that was going on._

_What more is there to this girl with the harp? Is this a romance between her and Kendashi? What did Mr. Shimaliton mean by she has an incurable illness and may die soon?_

_What other strange things will Hendrick see next once he wakes up from the bed that he was moved to after he eventually passed out in the dining hall?_

* * *

"What am I supposed to do now," Hendrick sighed as he again was sitting on the same bed he was on last time when he first arrived at the Academy. It has been three days since the incident in the dining hall, and he now is a bit more comfortable and comprehending this world. One of Posaku's cubs were in the room with him, and it looked up at Hendrick, who looked back. "You're so creepy for a little cub that's supposed to be cute," Hendrick mumbled. The cub flinched and ran out of the room, which made Hendrick shocked and feel a bit guilty.

"I need to do something. I can't just sit here. At the same time, I have no idea where to go; I barely know anything about the Academy still." The door opened wide open with Mr. Shimaliton walking in.

"That is because we didn't get to finish showing you the Academy. All you know are a few more people and where the kitchen and dining hall is!" Hendrick looked away gloomily because he wasn't _really_ shown where the kitchen and dining hall was because of the doors opening into different places instead of what really should be there. "You're more comfortable since a few days ago, so I believe we should go around the Academy some more!" He put up a thumbs up, which only made Hendrick roll his eyes as he got up.

"Where to?"

"We are going to take a look at one of the four quadrants of the Academy!"

"I thought there was only three?"

"There are!" Hendrick rolled his eyes. "There is the North Eastern quadrant with Talent, South Eastern quadrant with Education, South Western is Research, and the North Western is where all the equipment and battlegrounds are." Hendrick gloomily looked at the President. "You'll remember where everything is soon enough!"

"I highly doubt that if we're going to travel through these doors like this," he mumbled to himself. The President opened the door again and they were in a tunnel-like hall.

"This Academy have these tubes three stories above ground that connect to each of the quadrants' main lobbies, as well as connect to the dining hall and kitchen in the center of the Academy. The quadrants do connect beneath us, but this way is much more fun because of the view." Hendrick looked outside the tube to see the outside, seeing the bubble surrounding the Academy, as well as multiple tubes reaching out into the center of the open courtyard to a large dome that is built over the courtyard, holding in the air by the tubes. It was also half the size of a football field. Hendrick flinched.

"You're telling me that's the eating place?!"

"That is correct!" Mr. Shimaliton smiled. "Let's head down to the Education quadrant of the South East, shall we?" He walked on as Hendrick glared at him, eventually following him. As he caught up with Mr. Shimaliton, the toddler-looking girl, who was really about three feet tall, that was on the rowboat when Hendrick woke up on it as they were heading to the Academy was walking in the opposite direction towards the two of them. "Hello, Hinata," the President smiled.

"Good afternoon," the toddler spoke as if she were an adult, which creeped Hendrick out.

"Done with class already?"

"That is incorrect. I left in middle of the class because I already know everything he is talking about again. I'm going to take a nap before I go to the Research lab." She walked on without waiting for a reaction.

"Good luck, Hinata," the President waved. A thought popped into Hendrick's head.

"Where exactly are the dorms?" Hendrick looked outside at the rest of the Academy.

"Oh, all of the quadrants have two separate dorms, or there is the special dorm a little ways behind the Academy near the edge of the bubble."

"Which dorm do you keep putting me in?"

"You will have to figure that out for yourself," he snickered like a little kid.

"For an old geezer, you're so childish," Hendrick mumbled.

"That's right!" Hendrick face palmed. "Onward!" Walking slowly behind the President, Hendrick followed him to the Education quadrant. Before Mr. Shimaliton could open the door, Hendrick ran to the door to open it. "I wasn't going to jump between rooms again," he snickered sadistically.

"You're such a pain."

"Is that any way to treat the one that let you stay here," he grinned. Hendrick slumped his shoulders and mumbled stuff to himself as he opened the door. The Education lobby was filled with bookshelves covered in books, tables and chairs everywhere, and even a small couch here and there. There was an open door to the right that led to another tube that went to the dining hall, and the door next to it leads to the South West quadrant. At the other side of the lobby stood Lili, looking through one of the many bookshelves. She had her black hat still slanted on her head with its ribbon and her long white dress. Her blonde hair still curled around and covering the right side of her face, only showing one of her bright blue eyes as she looked over in their direction when she noticed Mr. Shimaliton.

"Well, if you're going to yell at me, go ahead and get the hell started with it, but I'm going to keep leaving and doing what I want to do."

"I'm not here to lecture you. I'm showing Hendrick around the Academy some more since we didn't go anywhere outside the dining hall and the front door after what happened a few days ago."

"Well then, I'll go back to the books before I disappear for a while."

"Why don't you tell Hendrick about what exactly it is you are doing?" She rolled her eyes.

"All I'm doing is going through the bookshelves looking for the right books to look through."

"And what kind of books would that be?"

"Books on clothing," she said with an annoyed tone as she brushed her hair over in front of her shoulder.

"Are there any topics that this quadrant doesn't have?" She almost snapped.

"No, everything you need is here, can you please leave me to the freaking books?" She brushed the hair covering the right side of her face. "I need to get going soon."

"Fine, fine, go ahead." She turned back to the books.

Hendrick followed the President down to the other side of the lobby to a set of stairs going down, but he turned to look over at Lili. She again stroked her hair covering the right side of her face. Hendrick thought he saw something that he had preferred not to have seen as she did so. Mr. Shimaliton stopped at the floor below to a huge library. Rows after rows, shelves upon shelves, hundreds of millions of books, some even on shelves hung from the ceiling, maybe three stories high and the size of a football field. It was a book minefield.

"As you can see, here is where everything is located, the ones above are just more commonly read."

"I'm not going to ask why," Hendrick sighed, disliking libraries and books.

"Don't be like that! Education and learning is important!" He picked up the closest book to him. It was called "Women". Of all the books in the library. "I assign you this book to read before the week is out," he smiled.

"This isn't happening. I'm not reading this."

"You're really going to disobey the one that is letting you stay here?"

"I don't read, reading is a pain. That, and I'm not going to gain anything from reading this."

Mr. Shimaliton stood still. His face darkened.

"There are a lot of women in this home. A lot of them have gone through hell, which is something you wouldn't understand."

"Why would I want to understand?" Mr. Shimaliton grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the bookshelf.

"'Why would I want to understand'? The answer is simple. It is because we are all a family. Families need to know more about each other so we can depend on one another for help. No one out in the world cared for these people, and I brought them in to support them." Hendrick didn't know how to respond. "You remember Lili from upstairs? She was the daughter of the Tashironosaku family, famous for their assassinations of criminals, pirates, and investigations. One day, she disappeared for a long period of time and appeared again months later with the right side of her face burnt off."

"That explains the skinless side of her face I saw a moment ago," Hendrick noted to himself as if it were nothing, but Mr. Shimaliton pushed him harder against the bookshelf.

"She has no skin under the hair covering her face, nor does she have an eye under there! It was gouged out of her!"

"I honestly don't want to hear about the problems others have, I have my own—" Hendrick didn't get time to speak before he was thrown back a few yards.

"You _should_ care about the problems everyone has! We are all family, and family shares everything with each other, no matter the problem!"

"I didn't ask to be here; I was taken from my world!" The President paused.

"Take the book. Go outside. Or you can leave and wander the world. If you cause any trouble, then I will lock you up." He made sure Hendrick had the book in his hands before somehow walking straight through the wall.

"He must have really had high hopes for you," someone called over to Hendrick, who looked over. That someone was a girl at about the age of 17, her silky brown hair pushed behind her ears and in a ponytail to show her brown eyes. She wore dark jeans to go with her dark green low cut t-shirt and a black shirt underneath that. She also had black arm warmers at elbow length that wrapped around a few books she held to her chest. "It will take some time to adjust to his demands, but in the end, it really is okay," she confirmed. "Just try not to really anger him, otherwise the whole quadrant will explode," she said sarcastically with a slight grin.

"Would he actually do that?"

"Who knows, it's been told that he once did that before, but none of us have been here long enough to have known about it. I'm Rosie."

"Hendrick," he told her.

"I do highly recommend reading that book, though. It's not what you think it may be," she said as if embarrassed. "This book is actually about the backgrounds of all the women in the Academy. There is one for the men, but I could see that he was being playful and gave you just that one." She looked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. "And here it is," she said as she handed him the 'Men' book.

"Why should I care about anyone here? I don't even belong here," he said, but she didn't know that he belonged to another world.

"This Academy is for those that don't have anywhere to go." She paused. "Try to think about simply understanding where everyone comes from so you know a little about everyone. If someone came up to you and tried talking to you for help, then all you will need to do is talk to them, you don't have to necessarily care. We just need to be there for one another, just like how I'm helping you," she said the last sentence a little quieter.

"I didn't catch that," he tried having her repeat what she said.

"Sorry, I'm very shy. If I talk too much, I start getting really nervous. That's why I stick to the books, they're full of excitement and fun." She gave a nervous smile, but managed to find a cute smile after readjusting the books she carried. "It will make a bit more sense if you read the book. Things also won't get too terribly awkward," she added. Hendrick thought as she slowly swayed from side to side nervously.

"Okay. I'll try to read it." She smiled again before slowly and nervously walking back into the labyrinth of books. As she entered an aisle of shelves, her left arm hit the shelf with a 'clank'. When the noise echoed around, she dashed into the aisle fairly quickly. Hendrick looked down at the books he now held.

"Now I have to do it because I said I was going to," he mumbled to himself, actually wanting to read through the book and see what was up with Rosie's arm. He looked around for a door, but all there was around him were bookshelves and the tall staircase behind him leading back upstairs.

He started going down rows trying to find a way out. After ten minutes of taking twists and turns, he eventually found himself lost. He tried a little longer, only finding himself more hopeless. He grumpily sat down on the floor and leaned against the bookshelf.

"Alright," he said as he opened the 'Women' book. He went through to the R's for Rosie. It took a good while to find because the books were much thicker than they looked. "Rosie Hontersu. She was born and raised in a very small town named Sunbusen of the South Blue. She grew up with her parents and older sister for a good 15 years until a tragic accident emerged on the town." He paused to take a breath.

"Rosie kept hidden away because of a silly prank that she received when she first started going to the small town school; joked about liking one of the boys in her class, even though they were so young. She rarely would speak to anyone." He skipped ahead. "When she turned 10, she began reading the advanced books, reading every last book the small town had at least once by her next birthday." Skipped around again. "—killed everyone because of the sudden—" he stopped to go back a little bit, a bit confused and shocked at the same time. "On June 12th, XXXX, when Rosie was 14, the town was raided by pirates that was claiming to be extremely bored and began a game; they would—"

"I take it you got lost?" A guy's voice asked Hendrick, who rolled his eyes when he heard who it was. Of all people, it just _had_ to be Sano.

"I tried heading outside, but I decided to take a break," he lied.

"If I weren't in a hurry to get the books I need, I would show you around the corner where the doors to the center campus is."

"It's just over there?"

"Yes, sir," he said as he ran off without another word. Hendrick rolled his eyes and stood up towards the corner. He turned and sure enough found himself looking at a set of doors that lead to a very green and colorful garden. He walked outside and looked at all the sakura trees and flowers before lying on the grass to look at the book more.

"—they would torture them until they die or give up. Rosie was one of the first ones to be tortured, even to the point of them breaking and tearing off her left arm." Hendrick didn't want to read what other details it may describe, so he quickly skipped ahead. "—Luckily, the doctor was able to take what was left of her arm and attach it to her arm with mechanics; from below her elbow to the pit of the arm, her arm was mechanic that allowed passage for blood to again flow into her cut off hand after a few days of getting rid of dead cells and doing tests."

Hendrick stopped.

"Is everyone really like this? Really?" He rolled his eyes, but at the same time felt blessed to still have what he has. Feeling guilty, he turned to 'L' for "Lili".

"Lili Tashironosaku, daughter of the famous family of assassination and justice under the Marine Government. She was raised as a precious little thing, always happy and cheery. When she turned 14, her parents tried getting her ready to be the next leader of the family. She refused, disliking the idea of hurting others. Her parents got furious and sent her to her room for a week with absolutely nothing. The cute adorable child she once was turned into one that disliked people; there are those that do bad things, and then there are the horrible, sadistic people that punish them to their own liking. That is what she continued to tell herself."

"I would, too," he mumbled.

"When she turned 16, she disappeared from the island for a month. When she reappeared, her whole body was bruised up, her blonde hair was cut everywhere into a messy bundle, and the right side of her face was burnt to a crisp with a gouged out eye. When her parents saw this, they refused to believe it and kicked her out of the house. A few weeks later, she found herself being brought to the WATER Academy, where she decided to go into fashion and clothing so she could continue to look adorable again after all she had gone through."

He paused.

"She just wants to be seen as cute? Typical," he smirked, but at the same time, he felt sympathetic about her. Who wouldn't want to learn more about looking cute and looking good after such an event? He looked at the book again, but found that there wasn't anything else other than that. "Why doesn't she have very much said in here?"

"She only arrived last year," someone spoke behind him. It was Mr. Shimaliton. Hendrick stood up and looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Moment of silence. It got very awkward and uncomfortable, yes sir.

"As long as you understand," Mr. Shimaliton said. "Come on, let's go to the game hour in the dining hall."

"The what?"

"Every day, we have a game hour, which usually goes longer than that if _something_ doesn't happen, that is held in the dining hall for the tables." He pointed to a vertical tube that reached down below the dome. Note that it isn't supporting the dome, it doesn't stand on the ground. "Let's head over there." When they got there, which took maybe twenty minutes to walk to, Hendrick already looked sick: it was another spiral staircase in a very compacted space. "Let's go," Mr. Shimaliton said as he jumped in and started walking up.

Hendrick hesitated, but finally jumped up into it, too. No more than five minutes, and he felt extremely sick. He had to climb up for another fifteen minutes to walk up to the top to the dome in the air.

"That long?" Mr. Shimaliton looked at Hendrick as he splat onto the floor. Everyone else was cheering on, laughing, and having a good time with table games or other games on the other side of the dining hall. "Just so we're clear, since I forgot to mention this before, don't ever go into the room over there," he pointed over to the door close to the kitchen serving counters. "That's Melody's room."

"Melody?"

"The girl with the harp. That's just the name everyone gave her since she never told anyone her real name. She is actually the only one not in the book, basically because we always share what we know of the story when we come here."

"Okay."

Near the door was Melody, sitting with Kendashi leaning his head on her shoulder, looking very comfortable as she smiled with her arm around him. Sarichno was hanging around with others throwing some rubber spheres around. Bunny was chilling at one of the tables, playing a very complicated looking game, with a huge grin on his face. Zamiko stood behind him without the fake face, showing his dark blue hair and the scar on his face.

Hendrick decided to walk around and watch what everyone was doing since he didn't know any of these games they were doing, seeing that all the games were very different. _Very_ different.

**(Song: Game Hour- Link found at the bottom of my profile)**

**(When it reaches into a darker feel in the last quarter of the song-)**

As Hendrick is walking around, he spies a rubber ball from the corner of his eye flying and hitting Melody's head, pushing her head into the wall behind her. It made quite the echo, and everyone turned their heads. Sarichno stood from the other side of the dining hall. Everyone began gasping and muttering.

Kendashi rose his head ever so slowly before his feet changed into horse legs and instantly disappeared towards Sarichno, both of them breaking through the wall to the ground two to three stories below them.

Everyone sat still except for Mr. Shimaliton who walked over to Melody to make sure she was okay. She was fine other than the bump on the back of her head and the red mark on her face. No bruises. He escorted her slowly into her room.

"Quick, finish your games before they get back up here again," someone snapped, and everyone began rushing through their games, still being careful with the games. Mr. Shimaliton walked out and closed the door, walking back to Hendrick.

"I'm surprised they actually ended up outside. Usually it's a commotion that lasts for hours in here. Well, I'm just glad everyone can actually finish their games today unless those two come back up here again."

"Why don't you do anything about those two?" Everyone that overhead that question froze before continuing their games.

"Come here," he told Hendrick as they walked towards the wall, looking down at the fight going on between spiders and the Black Alicorn. "Kendashi has a curse set on him. It was placed on him before he and Melody met, that much I could tell after I looked into this. This curse someone put on him is very simple, actually. He will be just like the animal of his Devil Fruit power; wild, caring, protective, and untamed. Well, except for Melody who did tame him. We let him be, knowing that he won't hurt anyone." Hendrick looked at him with an unimpressed expression, looking back down at Kendashi and Sarichno. "Okay, other than him. No one else has ever dared to be around Melody so they don't get into any problems with Kendashi, but another reason why is because they respect her."

"And Sarichno?"

"He actually doesn't belong in this world either," he murmured. Hendrick turned to look at him. "He doesn't belong in your world, either. This is the third time I've seen someone from another world."

"Third? Who's the other?" He looked back outside through the hole at the two, but he didn't get a response.

"Let's make sure the games are put away as soon as you're done," Mr. Shimaliton called out with a smile while he wasn't looking.

"Sarichno isn't from this world? Who is the other?" Hendrick paused before walking back to the tables.


End file.
